Volk's Long Day
by sunder92
Summary: With the dissaperance of the spirits magic from the world, Tatjana is working on a substitute energy source. With the help of some lupine pheramones, she ropes in a test subject. what can possibly go wrong? this story is evil. dont read if you don't enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Keep going!" I screamed! We were SO  close!

"Ohhh…. I can feel it!" Volk yelped, panting, sweat pouring down his fur in sheets.

"Push! Harder!" I yelled in ecstasy. SO CLOSE!

"Harder!" I repeated.

"HARDER!" i screamed with all of my might.

"Here it comes…" Volk yelped, then gasped in release.

A faint trickling sound filled the room. Volk stood in the center, a weak stream of liquid pouring from his hand.

"Another failure," he growled. I sighed, and lifted my recorder, switching it on.

"Spirit stone substitute number 804-B rendered ineffectual on Deamos testing. With great exertion, slight results were garnered, but was rendered ultimately redundant. Status; discontinued," I recorded. I crossed the lab, and filled a glass with water.

"Here," I said, handing the drink to the winded Lupine. "You did a good job; you need to hydrate." With a pant of thanks, he took the glass and drank heavily.

Volk and I had been working together for several weeks, attempting to discover an alternate power source. With the disappearance of the spirit stones from this world, many spirit stones had been rendered powerless. Though we had more than enough at hand for now, it was still a limited supply. Pressure for an alternative power source had increased dramatically. My goal was to create a spirit stone substitute, both for human technology and deimos magic. So, naturally, I needed a Deimos lab assistant. It had taken some doing, but with the help of some experimental Lupine pheromones, I convinced Volk to lend his expertise.

In small doses, the pheromones cause docility, obedience. Nothing excessive, but a healthy disposition.

Volk set down his now empty glass.

"Ready for another test?" he checked?

"As long as you are," I consented, crossing to the metal chest. I opened it, removing a set of spirit stones substitutes.

"Beginning test on spirit stone substitute number 405-A," I said to no one in particular. After all this time, it's just habit. Volk gripped the substitute in his paw, closed his eyes, concentrated… then he raised his hand.

"Water Crash," he said, calling upon the magic in his veins. This batch seemed fat more reactive, as shown by the light and static that raced up and along his arm. Something was different though… the normal color for any lupine magic was either a light blue, or pale red. This was bright yellow.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning arced from his outstretched hand, slamming into a rack of beakers. Glass shattered and liquids splashed across the floor. Volk froze in shock, outstretched hand trembling.

"Spirit stone substitute 405-A mutated deimos energy," I recorded striding over to view the damage. "Alternated aquatic based Lupine attack to what seemed to be lightning." I glanced at Volk, who remained frozen in place, save for the occasional shudder. "Subject appears stunned. Possible magical backlash?"

I surveyed the smashed glass, and different substances that now littered the floor. I stooped and shifted through the shards, and fine blue powder.

Suddenly I froze in fear, and my eyes widened in terror. This blue powder, this substance that littered the floor… it was the Lupine pheromones!

Volk's frozen posture quickly took on a brand new meaning…


	2. Chapter 2

Do not read this story! I was adjusting to paxil, puberty, and a deep depression when I wrote this, so it is the single most fucked up thing you will ever read. The first part wasn't that threatening, but trust me, if you want to keep your sanity, stay away from this part of the story, and skip to the next chapter…

* * *

This was a strange experience. I mean, shooting lightning was one thing, but I never experienced such an aftermath of casting magic. Heat and energy coursed through my body, bringing on a feeling that I had not felt since the last day my wife and I had left alive. We had mated long into the night, at the end of which I had told her that I loved her. That we would always be like this. Together.

The next day the was when that damned human took her from me. Forever dashing any hope of keeping my promise to dust. Those damned humans! The rage that had all but subsided roared back to life. They took away my life, yet cursed me to live on. A small part of my mind wondered _'huh? What's going on?'_ but that portion of my mind was quickly overpowered by the heat that had built within.

"Volk?" called a tentative voice from the corner, "are you ok?"

My eye swam into focus, and zeroed in on her. The human knelt there, frozen in fear. As I stared, the rage built within once more, along with a more familiar emotion. I began to notice similarities between this human and my late wife. The way her hair fell. The curvature of her hips. The way her hips breasts stood proudly out. All my rage I felt towards humans and the lust that now built within me was turned on her.

The humans had taken my wife.

This human shall serve as my mate tonight.

A growl built low in my throat. Upon hearing this, she began to edge towards the door. In a flash, I was blocking her path, and began advancing. She leaped to her feet and ran to the far end of the lab where her optic gun lay. I leapt after her, tackling her to the ground. She struggled to shove me off. I grabbed the back of her neck, and slammed her face into the tile floor. Blood splattered from beneath her as a sickening crack filled the room. Realizing the helpless position she was in, she began to weep.

I buried my muzzle in her hair, taking in the smell of strawberries and blood, her gasping sobs music to my ears.

"Now, " I growled into her ear, "you're going to be a good little human girl, and do exactly what I say." Sobs wracked her body, furthering my arousal, causing my cock to poke forth from its furry sheath.

"If you do… This won't hurt too badly. If however, you happen to get any ideas…" I put her neck in my mouth, easily fitting the whole thing. I applied pressure, until my teeth drew a few drops of blood.

"Understand?" I asked through my full mouth. She shakily nodded, tears pouring down her cheeks. I released my grip on her neck.

"From now on, whenever I ask 'who are you,' you are to reply, 'I am yours, to do with what you wish'," I growled into her ear.

"Now, who are you?" she continued sobbing, shaking her head in defiance.

"Who are you?" she remained silent.

I raked my claws across her back, drawing blood.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I roared into her ears. She screamed in pain and fear.

"I am yours… To… To do wish what you wish…" she whispered. I smiled

"Who are you?"

"I am yours to do with what you wish," she repeated.

"Indeed you are," I whispered. I grabbed the fabric of her skirt, and ripped in both directions. The sound of tearing cloth filled the room. I gripped her lab coat in my teeth, and shook, ripping it to shreds.

With her bare flesh born to me, I drank in her naked form. Her smooth, humanly pale, the curves hugging close to her body. Her bare legs were smooth and hairless, which as a Lupine, was a strange sight.

Her body was entirely bare, save for a small, matching white pair of panties and bra. My eyes feasted upon this sight, her frame shaking in fear.

I reached towards her, taking her breast in my paw. I swirled her flesh beneath my fingers, digging my claws into the fabric. My claws pierced the white, lacy fabric and scraped against her skin, enticing squeals of pain from the terrified human. I ripped the bra away, the straps snapped easily, leaving her bare breasts to stand proudly.

They seemed to be a nice size, just more than a handful. Her nipples were a beautiful shade of pink, standing erect from pain and humiliation.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am yours to do with as you wish," she said through her tears. Her face was tear stained, turned red from blood and humiliation. I ran my rough tongue over her erect nipples, loosing a single gasp of pleasure through her sobs. I grinned. The slutty human was enjoying it! I ran my tongue over her face lapping up her blood and tears. Delicious. I slid my hand down her body, coming to a rest on her ass. It was taut, responsive to my touch. I squeezed her flesh, it gave away easily under my hands. I brought my hand back to the front, reaching down to her forbidden opening. My fingers found her lacy panties and hooked under them, dragging them down to her ankles, and then tossed them to the side. She tried to close her legs, so as to bar my eyes entry. I grabbed her thighs and violently yanked them apart. With her mound now bare to me, I examined my prize.

Despite the tears that dampened her face, this area was wet too. Its lips pouted outward, exposing her inner folds. It looked warm, inviting, almost desperate for release, a stark contrast to her face, which still jerked from side to side, in an attempt to rouse herself from this nightmare.

"No…" she whispered, "no, no, no, no…"

I took a lick, taking in her juices, a moan escaped her lips as it ran over her swollen clit. I grinned into her pussy. She was loving this.

"No, no, no…" she actually had the nerve to try to push my head away! I grabbed her wrists till she screamed. I pulled myself up to eye level, my fury radiating from me.

"Who are you?" I hissed through my bared teeth.

"Volk, please… Please don't do this-" she begged.

"I am…" her head hung in defeat, "yours… to d-do with… what you wish…"

"You most certainly are mine," I said with a grin ", and I most certainly will do with you as I please." I threw my loincloth aside, revealing my fully erect cock. Hardened by my recent actions, it stood at almost 14 inches, and as big around as a human wrist. Like most K-9's, it was red with purple veins, and tapered to a tip. Upon seeing this enormous organ, her eyes widened, and her body shook in fear.

I positioned myself between her legs and, ignoring her plea of defiance, laid my swollen member on her stomach. I pointed to where the tip met her skin, 2 inches above her belly button.

"That is how far I'm going to go into you," I said, enjoying the look of absolute terror on her face, "you are to watch the whole thing. If you look away, I'll rip your face off, and continue my work on your corpse."

Her terror was evident on her face.

I repositioned myself at her opening, and as per her directions, she kept her eyes on the scene, and I kept my eyes on her face. I played with her folds, poking the lips, flicking her clit with the tapered tip of my cock. She shuddered each time I touched her, either in pleasure or revulsion. I began to apply pressure, and her steaming hot pussy gave entrance to my head. The narrow tip snaked easily inside, expanding to fill her depths. Her eyes squeezed shut in pain, mouthing silent groans of pain. I continued to invade her innards, but quickly met with a soft resistance.

_Damnation, she's a virgin!_ I thought to myself.

"Open your eyes," I commanded, giving her a sharp nip on her the shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, and she let out a yelp of pain.

"Who are you?" I whispered into her ear. Her face turned red, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I am yours," she whispered, hanging her head in defeat, "to do with what you wish." And so, with her words of permission, I thrusted forward, ripping through her tender maidenhead. The thin veil of flesh penetrated easily, parting obediently for my intrusive organ. Her scream of pain sliced through the air as easily as any knife, which only served to intensify my grin of pleasure.

I pushed as far as I could until her lips were stretched wide, unable to accommodate any more. I looked away from her pain-stricken face so as to survey my progress. I had made it 5 inches in, which was surprisingly good for a first thrust. I began to draw out; sliding out till just the tip remained inside. The relief was evident on her face, which had relaxed as she gasped for air.

_Don't relax just yet human,_ I thought, grinning to myself. I thrusted forward with all of my might, causing her to futilely scream to the heavens in pain. Again, my cock reached a point where it would go no further, about 8 inches this time. She writhed beneath me, unable to escape, speared in place. Again I pulled back and thrust, about to the same point. And again she squealed in pain. I continued this treatment, pulling most of the way out, and then violently thrusting in, 4 more inches, enticing a fresh yelp of pain with each thrust. Before long, I met with another resistance, far more solid this time; I had reached the back wall. As soon as I made contact with it, she loosed a scream louder than any before. Now she truly felt pain. I looked down at the connection of our two bodies. Her thighs were splattered with her own natural juices, and more than a little of her blood. 4 inches of my shaft remained outside of her.

_Time for a change of gears,_ I decided.

I locked my hips in place, pushing no farther, but neither pulling out. I reached down to touch our point of contact. The skin around her opening was stretched taught, and my shaft seemed to strain against the pressure provided by the tightness of her pathway. She still whimpered in pain, loosing more than a few moans, but her screams had stopped with my progress. I ran my fingers around her stretched lips. As I reached the crest, I met a place that caused her half formed moan to change tone. I ran my hand back over her clit, causing her to shudder, which was quickly followed by a scream. Her movement had caused my tip to brush against her wall again. I continued to attack this place, rubbing it, twisting it between my fingers, swirling the area around it until her sounds of pain and torture became sounds of pleasure. My fingers became a blur over her clit. She moaned beneath me, completely still; she had learned her lesson. All at once, I unlocked my hips, and thrust forward with every ounce of my strength. I forced my way through the final opening, into her most sacred place; I was in her womb.

The piercing scream that issued forth from her mouth was so loud, it left me temporarily deaf. I could see, that she continued to issue forth a proclamation of her agony. I continued to push forward, until I finally felt what I had set out to accomplish from the very beginning; my hips were now rested on hers.

I was entirely inside of her.

The entirety of my cock was mow engulfed in her pussy. My furry balls rest directly on her ass. I threw my head back and howled in accomplishment, my call of pleasure mixing in her hers of pain.

Now we could begin in earnest.

I began to pull out, sliding my shaft out. Her pussy made sucking noises because of the suction I had created. I pulled all of the way out, my head exiting with an audible *POP*. Then I thrusted back in, all the way back to the bottom. I settled into a steady motion, slowly pulling out, then viciously thrusting back in. I began to thrust faster, pulling out 10 inches each retraction, then slamming back in, a slap echoing with each connection of flesh and fur. She continued to scream, her body spasming in pain. I cut off her screams with my mouth, snaking my tongue down her throat. I continued to slam into her, and, surprisingly, she began to kiss back. Probably in an attempt to distract from the pain.

I rewarded her attempt to play along by slowing my pace, slightly, and working on her clit again. I continued to thrust, the heat building within me, and amazingly, she began to match my thrusts! She was slamming back into me, her moans of pleasure, (_pleasure!_) lost deep in my mouth.

And then I felt it.

The familiar rush of heat, right to the center of my shaft. The expanding. The bulge within a bulge.

My knot.

The specialized muscle right in the middle of my member began to expand and swell. I continued to thrust, but was soon unable to pull out. We were tied together will the end of this now. My knot had already passed the size of an apple, and continued to grow. She writhed beneath me, throwing her head back, screaming, unable to cope with the size. It continued to swell, stopping only when its size was just less than that of a small melon. I was now completely immobilized, unable to move within her. Still my hips thrusted, desperate to get just a little more in.

Then everything stopped. She stopped screaming. I stopped my grunting thrusts. Everything just… stopped.

Then I felt the finale. The heat. The feeling deep within. Spasms coursed through my body as I felt the familiar bubbling tightening in my balls. I felt my shaft will with my white hot fluid. I threw my head back, howling to the heavens as my soul was drowned in ecstasy. I filled her with my seed. It was kept within her by my now fully expanded knot, the pressure building continuously. Her stomach bulged outwards as my jizz poured into her. It swelled, growing bigger until she looked almost pregnant. My cock spasmed one last time, then lay still.

As my wits returned, I noticed her body was limp, brought to unconsciousness by her own orgasm. In spite of all that had happened, she was smiling. Even though…

What the hell?

What in the name of all Lupine rage is going on? What was I thinking? I had forced myself upon Tatiana, tortured her, RAPED her! What the hell was wrong with me? How could I have done this? This wasn't me! THIS WASN'T ME!


	3. Chapter 3

"THIS ISNT ME!" I screamed as jerked back to consciousness.

My mind came slamming back to my body, then shot off in a million directions at once. My eyes darted around the room, burning at the change of events. The smashed glass from the errant bolt of lightning had been cleaned up, and the scene had been rendered immaculate. No blood had been shed upon the floor, nor had any other bodily fluids, save for the sweat of the testing.

Confused, I lifted my frame off the floor, and looked for Tatiana, still reeling from the nightmare from which I had awakened. She was nowhere to be found, which was all for the better; more time to come to terms with what I had seen, and what I had done.

It may have been a dream, but I had still done the things. This would take some time to understand.

I gripped the counter to steady myself, and my fingers brushed something on the stone countertop. It was the recording device she had been using. On a whim, I pressed the playback button, as I had seen her do. Her voice fuzzed softly out of the speaker on the side.

"Spirit stone substitute 405-A mutated deimos energy," it said, "Alternated aquatic based Lupine attack to what seemed to be lightning. Subject appears stunned. Possible magical backlash?" the sound of shifting glass filled the scene, followed by a gasp, and a thud.

"Volk?" she asked through the device, "Volk!" running footsteps, and shifting fur, then a click.

"Deimos subject rendered unconscious," she recorded into her small machine, "either as a result of the substitute spirit stone, the Lupine pheromones, or a combination of the two." Pheromones?

"Though the pheromones were technically experimental, they were applied to induce docility, and responsiveness to request in order to gain Deimos testing of substitute stones. It is possible that the energy backlash of the mutated energy, along with the sensory overload brought about by the shattered jar of pheromones collided in the Lupines brain, knocking him unconscious."

"That manipulative…" I growled to myself… she had done this to me! She had almost done that to herself! All in an attempt to use me? To lie to me? To play upon the being of my race to cast me into the role of lab rat? She would pay for her deceit.

Looking back to my dream, I now knew how she would repay her dept.


End file.
